Assassin Girl
by emilybree
Summary: A girl called Emily was once an assassin until something happened in her past when she was young. She had to make a decision to which pathway she would take. She new things would go really tough on her if she went back as an assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**First Day**

When I think about the word assassin, i'm an assassin myself. I was born to be an assassin, i'm train as an assassin, even my parents are assassins. The worst thing being an assassin, is seeing your own mother being killed right in front of you. I was only 11 at the time, but couldn't handle it so, I stopped training and acted like a normal girl, with a normal life.

6 years later and i'm in my first year at high school. I'm on a train to get to my school and hopeful this will be a smooth year.

"Emily...Emily...EMILY," shouted a black hair girl.

"Oh sorry, Samantha, I was in a daze," I said.

"Geez, Emily, hurry up the train is going to leave, if we don't get off."

That's Samantha, we have known each other since middle school. She knows everything that has happened, well not the assassin sides of things.

I have 2 other friends, which I met them in middle school. Their both waiting at school for us.

"Hurry up, Emily, do you want the other 2 waiting," said Samantha.

"Yeah, sorry, Samantha, i'm just worried about this school."

"Geez, there's no time to be worried."

Samantha grabbed my hand and we started to run. Samantha can be really impatient and bossy, but I have got used to it.

Me and Samantha had been running for a long time dodging the crowd. Then I bumped into some boy with brown hair and we both feel over.

"Ow, sorry about that, didn't see where I was going," I said.

I looked up and I saw the boys hand and I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"It's alright, I should've seen you coming, so it's my fault," said some strange boy.

"No it's my fault, I should of watch where I was going."

Then I suddenly heard Samantha say my name and she had grabbed my hand and we started to run. I yelled out to the boy.

"I'M EMILY, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"JOSH," yelled the boy.

We had made it to school and I saw a red hair girl and she was jumping up and down and waving, I knew it was Lisa.

"HEY GUYS, WE FINALLY MADE IT TO HIGH SCHOOL," shouted Lisa.

"Geez, Lisa keep your voice down your got such a loud voice," said Samantha

Lisa is kind of a crazy and loud, which we can get used to it but it gets annoying.

"Hey, where's Vanessa," I said

Then suddenly a blonde hair girl came run to us it was Vanessa.

"HEY YOU GUYS, HEY YOU GUYS," shouted Vanessa.

"Yes Vanessa, what is it," said Samantha.

"We are all in the same homeroom, we are in class 1B"

"YES,YES, WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS," shouted Lisa.

"Geez, calm down Lisa," said Samantha.

It was time for the Entrance Ceremony, we headed to the hall. It took awhile to get everyone seated and then the headmaster came up.

"Welcome everyone, to a new year here at Fuka High School and welcome to the school,

1st years. I would like the new student representative come up and give a speech to everyone. The one with the highest score is Josh Waters."

We all started to clap and a guy with brown hair, stood up and I looked and it was the guy I bumped into earlier.

"Well, hello everyone, i'm not good with speeches so i'll keep this brief. I hope everyone would have a great year and study hard and yeah."

Josh had finished his speech and came and sit down. The Ceremony took ages, well to me it did and it finally finished.

We walked to our class and we waited for our teacher to come. Me and my friends had started to look around and see who we know. Finally our teacher came.

"Hello everyone, i'm Mr. Poppy and I would like everyone to line up against the wall and when I call your name, i'll show you where to sit."

I was waiting to hear my name and my friends have got their sits, we have been separated from each other. Then I suddenly hear...

"Emily Beach, said Mr. Poppy.

"Yes," I said.

"You will be sitting here in the back near the window."

I went to my seat and waited who is going to seat next to me.

"Now the person sitting next to Emily is Josh Waters," said Mr. Poppy

I saw Josh, the guy I bumped into earlier, come and sit next to me and he started to look at me.

"Funny, never guess the girl I bumped into is my neighbour, well anyway, lets introduce ourselves probably. I'm Josh waters," said Josh.

He put out his hand, the hand he helped me up and my heart suddenly started to hurt and I put out my hand.

"Emily Beach"

We both shaked hands and smiled at each other.

It's finally the end of the day and I said goodbye to Lisa and Vanessa. Samantha and I walked to the train station and waited for the train. The train had arrived and we got on and sat down waiting for Samantha's stop. I heard the train speaker say _blossom station, blossom station, _I new it was Samantha's stop and I said goodbye and she got off. I waited and waited for my stop, when I suddenly see Josh in front of me.

"Another funny thing, we are on the same train to go home," said Josh.

"Or are you just stalking me," I said

"No, of course not, this is the train that stopes at Daisy station."

"You got to be kidding me, thats my stop too."

"Well isn't that interesting."

Josh and I had been waiting in awkward silence and then I hear _Daisy station, Daisy station, _I got up and walked off and Josh yelled out.

"Well nice to meet you, see you tomorrow."

He waved and I waved back and walked home.

I had got home and my father asked me to go to his office. I walked to his office and he told me to sit down.

"Emily, would you please conceder about going back to training and missions as an assassin," said my father.

"Father, I have told you many times seeing mother die in front of me really put a huge toll on me," I said.

"Come on Emily, as assassins you see people die and even loved ones, but please come back to training."

"No father, thats it, no more asking."

"Ok i'll ask you again in a month."

I walked out crying and I called Samantha up and she calmed me down and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Re-meeting of a friend gone wrong**

The weeks have come fast and it's Friday and I didn't want to go to school because I knew that Josh was going to be at school. Me and Josh have got to know each other a lot. Day by day my heart keeps hurting and I think i'm slowly falling for Josh. It's been a month, and it's friday today. Father is going to ask me again and I will still say no. I'm on the station waiting for my train, when Josh finally had come.

"Hi Emily, how are you?" said Josh.

"Alright I guess," I said.

We both waited for our train to come and it had finally come. We walked on and sat next to each other and I waited for Samantha and it stopped at blossom station and there she was. She sat the other side of me and she stared at me.

"What Samantha? Your looking at me," I said.

"Is there anything going on with you two?" said Samantha.

"No, we're just friends"

We had arrived at Fuka station and we got off and walked to school. We arrived and we headed to our homeroom and I sat down and so did Josh.

"Hey Josh what day is is?" I said even though I knew it was Friday but I forgot.

"It's Friday" said Josh while smiling at me.

The bell went and we went to our classes and as I knew it, it was lunchtime. My friends also started to stare at me.

"Hey Samantha, this morning about you staring, did you get the rest to stare at me," I said looking confused.

"No, they have the same reason as me, they are wondering if there is anything happening with you and Josh," Samantha answered.

"Jeez, listen everyone, there is nothing happening with me and Josh we are just friends."

Everyone stopped staring at me and I decided to walk around and look who is in some the the other classes.

I walked along the first years classrooms and I walked passed my classroom and then the one beside us and I had a little peek and I got a tap on my back. I turned around and a black haired guy was behind me.

"Hey Emily, remember me," said the guy with black hair.

"Sorry are you mistaken with someone else, I don't know you," I said.

"You got to be kidding me, Emily it's me, the guy who trained with you when we were young and stuck near you when your mother died."

"It can't be or could it be, are you Alex."

"Finally Emily, how could you forget me, anyway how are things."

"Well today, father is going to ask me to rejoin being an assassin."

"Wow thats tough, anyway want to hang out after school monday."

"Ok, well I go to go bye."

I ran off and went to my classroom.

The day went like a flash and we were all walking to the station and got on. Samantha got off at her station and Josh he went off a different station which was weird. He said he was going to see his grandparents and so he got off at Tree station and I got off my usual station and walked home.

I got home and dad said to meet him in his office again. So I went and before he said anything I said...

" No Father i'm not going back to being an assassin."

"Really, well I have someone for you to meet again and this boy you trained with awhile back," said Father.

"Father, i'm not in the mood to met and talk with anyone."

"Well Emily I think you will talk this boy, go to the dojo and you will meet him there."

So I walked to the dojo and I heard noises and I opened the door a pit and it was a boy using a sword. I saw him turn around and I quickly shut the door. It was Josh, I can't believe it's Josh. I knew there was something familiar with him and he is the boy I trained with. Suddenly the door opened, it was Josh.

"Well, Well, nice to see you again Emily," said Josh.

My heart suddenly started to hurt.

"J-J-Josh, YOU IDIOT, YOU NEW ALL THIS TIME AND NEVER TOLD ME," I said.

"Hey Seattle down, look, your father told me not to say anything and..."

"And what, your the one who is trying to convince me to be back as an assassin."

"Well... not... really..."

"Yeah sure Josh, you should know what happened to make me stop."

"No I don't know what happened, Emily I moved away remember."

"Sure you do, stop lying because you know, now go away, i'm never going to speak to you again."

"But, Emily"

I ran away from home and I ended up no where. I had no where to go, none of my friends don't know about me being an assassin and no where to go. I had decided to go stay at the park which was not a good idea but it was the only place.

I was sitting on a parking bench and I saw Alex coming.

"Hey nice to see you again," said Alex looking all happy.

I didn't say anything and stayed silent.

"What's wrong, you look like something happened, didn't your father ask you about being an assassin, is that whats wrong."

"Yeah, thats half of it," I said.

"Really, what's the other half of it."

"Well do you know Josh, the boy with brown hair we trained with."

"Yeah of cause, how could I forget Josh."

"Well, he is in my class and he never told me he trained with me when we were young and so he was the one trying to convince me to go back being an assassin."

"Really, well I never guess."

We sat there for awhile and Alex stood up and said he had to go and I sat there and started to go dark. I fell asleep on the park bench. Over the weekend I walk around town and hang out with my friends, not saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Secret Relationship spread**

On monday, I ask Vanessa if I could stay at her place for while. I told her a lie that me and my father needs some space. I wish mother was still alive, I wouldn't have this problem. I sometimes cry at night to get to sleep, but then I dream about my mother dying in front of me and I start to cry. Vanessa always left me alone, because she new I wasn't in a great mood, but I did do a lot of walking and always went to the park and I sometimes stay there all night. I didn't evan go to school because Josh is there.

It was tuesday and I decided to stay all night at the park and I was really sad thinking about mother. It's was sunset and I saw someone in the clearing and I wasn't sure who it was and then the person was in front of me and it was Josh.

"Josh, go away, I don't want to see you," I said about to cry.

"You have been crying, Emily, honestly I don't know," said Josh siting down.

"Just go and never see me again."

"Emily, I won't go, your really depressed, now come here and cry and yell as much as you want."

He came closer and hugged me and I cried and yelled. It took me awhile to stop but I finally said

"The reason is my mother died right in front of me, Father, mother and me were on a mission fighting some guy who took the life of kids parents and I was in a clear view of him to kill me and mother came in and she got shot."

"I never thought that happened, your father told me she divorced your father, sorry I really didn't know."

"I'm sorry too."

Silence fell and it was really dark and I cry again after telling him that and he suddenly kissed me and hugged me.

"I love you, Emily and I want to stay near you for the rest of my life."

"I love you, too."

We hugged and we walked to my house.

We nearly got home when I fell on the ground because I hadn't eaten for awhile and so Josh picked me up and he carried me home. Dad was sitting on the door step and when he saw me, he ran and grabbed me and nearly suffocated me.

"You shouldn't of ran away, Emily and thanks Josh for bring her home," said father hugging me.

"No problem, well she is my girlfriend, so I couldn't of left her in the cold."

"Hold on, you two, together."

"Yeah, father, I like him a lot," I said really tired.

Father let go of me and left me and Josh alone and I told Josh to keep the relationship a secret and he kissed me good bye.

It was morning and I thought about going to school but I couldn't get out of bed. Father came in my room and told me to stay in bed and eat to get my strength back. I fell asleep and as I new it I woke up and I heard the door bell ring and I heard a familiar voice. The door opened and father told me Alex is coming in and he shut the door. Alex walk and sat on my bed.

"How are you feeling, you never came and hang out with me on monday after school and you weren't at school," said Alex with a worried face.

"Sorry Alex if I worried you, I didn't mean it," I said while sitting up.

"So it was that bad that you collapse, because you didn't eat, how horrible Emily, honestly."

"How did you know about me collapsing and not eating."

"I talk to Josh and he told me everything that happened."

"WHAT, YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND JOSH," I said shouting.

"Calm down, what about you and Josh."

"Oh sorry, it's nothing."

"Hold on, don't tell me, YOU AND JOSH ARE TOGETHER," said Alex shouting.

"Calm down."

"Sorry Emily, I have to go," said Josh while angrily walking out.

I started to cry and laid down and cried to sleep.

I woke up with something touching me on the face. My eyes were blurry and I rubbed my eyes and I saw it was Josh.

"Oh sorry Josh, didn't know you were here," I said in a sleeping voice.

"You've been crying, come here," Josh said while sitting down on my bed.

I got up and hugged Josh.

"Yeah, I cried myself to sleep."

"Who made you cried?"

"Well, don't get angry but I thought you told Alex about us two and he figured it out and he stormed out angry."

"I see, know need to cry about that he is probably jealous," he said hugging.

Josh laid next to me and slept with me and as I knew it I was happy.

The next day, I got my strength back and I could go to school. My father may have got angry about Josh sleeping with me, but he gave me a week to figure things over, in other words to give me a week to answer him about me being an assassin again. I walked to the train with Josh and waited for the train. Josh looked at me and I could see it in his eyes. He is so dying to kiss me but he new this relationship is a secret. The train had come and we got on and sat down. The train had reached Blossom Station but I didn't see Samantha get on, which was weird. We made it to Fuka Station and we got off the train and walked to school. When we got to school something didn't feel right, Josh had to go somewhere before going to class. I went to class and everyone was staring at me and whispering and I sat down in my seat and Josh came suddenly to his seat and he was acting like, he was hiding something.

Lunchtime had came and I found my friends and Josh followed me and sat next to me. My friends stared at me.

"Hey, guys, why are you staring at me," I said looking confused.

"S-s-s-sorry, guys I can't hold it in," said Vanessa.

"Don't you dare say anything or..." said Samantha.

"Emily, we know what's happening with you and Josh...oops," said Vanessa saying it quickly.

"WHAT... who told you?"

"Well, a guy with black hair, he called himself Alex and said he new you," said Vanessa.

I got up and when to 1c's classroom. I found Alex and dragged him outside the classroom.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL EVERYONE, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," I said shouting.

"So, who cares if I told everyone," said Alex in a careless and angry voice.

"WHO CARES, I CARE, JOSH CARES...WHAT YOU TOLD EVERYONE BECAUSE YOUR JEALOUS."

"No, I am not, just don't talk to me, you bitch."

He walked In his classroom and I walked away and went outside, under a tree crying. I heard my name and it was Josh and he grabbed my hand and we went behind the school where no one can see us. He started to kiss me and then we were making out. He hugged me really tight and my tears would stop rolling down my face.

"Why did Alex have to hurt you, what did he say to hurt you," he said while hugging me.

"He said that he didn't care if he told everyone and he called me a bitch," I said while crying.

"He is going to pay for what he said to you."

The bell went and we headed to class and the last to classes went fast and I was waiting for Josh when Samantha came and gave me a letter. I opened it and it said.

_Emily, go home without me, i'll come by your house later and don't worry, Alex is in trouble, Josh._

I folded up the letter and put in my blazer pocket and went to the train station with Samantha. We hoped on the train and I said goodbye to Samantha and the train got to my station and walked home. My father was waiting for me on the door step and he ran to me and said go to the dojo. I put my stuff down and I opened the dojo door and Josh was there siting and next to Alex.

"Sorry Josh, i'm going," I said closing the door.

"Wait Emily," said Alex stopping the door.

"Go away, what you said to me, it was the last straw."

I walked out and went up to my room and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Decision**

It's Saturday and I got woken up early because Josh was trying to make me forgive Alex but it would never happen. He told me that we could fight each other and if Alex loses he will take back what he said and you will have to forgive him and if you lose, your friendship would be gone. So, I agreed with the deal and so I got ready and went to the dojo. When I was about to enter the dojo my father told me a week is up and he said he would give me monday to tell him my decision. I entered the dojo and Alex was there and we got in our places and we stared to fight. Josh and father was watching.

"Geez, Emily is really good, I thought she be rusty but no," said Josh in amazement.

"Well, secretly she practises when i'm out of the house," said father.

"Wow, so she still practices."

"Yeah, but she can't practice a lot, she get too many flash backs."

"Thats an a shame."

Me and Alex were still fighting when I Just bet Alex, it was a great feeling. Until the flash back came back and I fell to my knees and started to yell.

"Mum...mum...MUM AHHHH."

"Whats happening to Emily," said Josh worried.

"Quick Josh, stop her from having the flash back," said Father

"MUM...NO MUM...," I said while crying out loud.

"Emily, stop, i'm here to protect you," said Josh while shaking me and then hugged me.

I finally came out of the flash back and thank goodness Josh was there and I cried. I fell asleep and Josh carried me to my bedroom and put me in my bed.

It's Sunday and I woke up around lunchtime and I found myself in Joshes arms. I looked around and I found Alex sitting on the floor. I just realised that I fought him and won. He looked up and he got up and helped me out of Joshes arms. We walked to the dojo and he started to talk.

"Sorry for what I said, I didn't mean what I said, I was just jealous and angry because I like you too but Josh got there before me so I have to move on," said Alex while he was walking around the dojo.

I started to cry and collapsed on the floor. He ran to me and hugged me and kept saying his sorry. We started to play fight and I collapsed a couple of times course of the flash backs. Josh suddenly entered the dojo and saw me and new I was fighting with Alex and he hugged me.

"Did you forgive Alex," said Josh with a serious look on his face.

"Why do you think we're play fighting for," I said while I was smiling.

Alex had to leave early so me and Josh discuss if i'm going back to being an assassin.

"I had a lot of fun fighting but, the flash backs," I said.

"Don't worry, i'll be there for you and don't worry, it will go away," said Josh

It was getting dark and father allowed Josh to stay over but he had to stay in the spare room. But during the night I snuck into the spare room and slept with him.

The next morning father found me In the spare room and he gave me the biggest lecture of my life. He also remained me about after school, my decision. We both headed to the train station but Samantha's mum took us to school and we go to school early for a change. I told my friends I couldn't hang out with them during lunch.

So it was lunchtime and me, Josh and Alex headed outside and under tree and discussed my decision.

"I don't know my decision, this hard to make a choice," I said stressing out.

"Well didn't you say that you enjoyed fighting Alex," said Josh.

"Yeah, but the flash backs is the problem."

"As I said i'll be there for you."

"So will I," said Alex.

"Geez, this is hard, ok just let me walk around to think and come with me to my house to see my answer."

"Ok, Emily," said Josh looking happy.

"Go for it," said Alex.

I walked off and kept thinking about it. The more I think about it the more the memories come back. Then suddenly my flash backs came back and I came out of it by a girl with blue hair.

"Are you alright," said the blue hair girl.

"Oh yeah, sorry who are you."

Suddenly I didn't see her anywhere, she suddenly disappeared. But I swear she looked familiar. I got up and headed to my classroom because the bell went.

The classes had ended and I waited for Josh and Alex at the front gate. Suddenly I saw that blue haired girl again and I was about to call her name when Josh and Alex came and she was gone. Alex said that a car will be picking us up. A black car had pulled up and a guy came out and opened the door.

"Good afternoon Master Alex," said the driver.

"Good afternoon Roy," said Alex.

"Master Alex," said me and Josh.

We entered the car and Alex pushed a button and drinks came out and Alex handed it to us.

"Alex what is up with this, is you parents rich or something," said Josh.

"Yes they are, don't you remember."

We made it to my house and we thanked the driver.

"Thank you Mr driver," said both me and Josh.

"Call me Roy, Emily and Josh, remember," said Roy.

"Oh Roy, no need to pick me up later, i'm staying over here," said Alex.

"As you wish Master Alex."

Roy droved off and we entered my house.

I remembered father telling me that I have to meet him in the dojo, so I met him there. When we entered the dojo, father was surprised that Josh and Alex is here to hear what my answer too.

"So, let me guess you haven't told them you decision yet," said father.

"Thats right," I said In a serious voice.

"OK, your answer Emily, you had enough time to think about it."

"My answer is that I had a good time fighting Alex and I like practising but one problem, my flash backs, so I heard Josh and Alex say they will be there for me and so I need to know if you will be and you won't die in front of me like mother did."

"I will be there for you but there is no guarantee that I won't die, but i'll try not to die in front of you."

"Ok, my answer is...I'll be an assassin again."

Josh suddenly came and hugged me and said that everything will be alright and we will work together to get rid of those flash backs.


End file.
